


Kim Bros

by robokia



Category: K.A.R.D (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, I suck at this.. just read the thing for smut., Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokia/pseuds/robokia
Summary: Two Kim's one reader.......I will come back to this to edit..





	Kim Bros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taecallsmenoona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/gifts).

Holidays are never fun. Especially when you meet the family for the first time.. but little did you realize that Woojin's older brother was so fucking attractive. You made it through the day and were thankful that the Kim family saw it okay that you sleep in the same room at the Kim boy that originally stole your heart. What you didn't expect was for the older boy to also be in that room. Getting ready for bed and not thinking about the presence of a second bed in the room, you snuggle up to Woojin. All but sayind our loud that you wouldn't mind being able to ride him. Typical, Woojin can't say no and lets you straddle his waist and grind against his hardening member. You kiss sweetly against him as his hands roam under your shirt. Slowly grinding against him totally oblivious to your surroundings.  
Soon enough your shirt is on the floor and you are making your way between Woojin's legs. With your mouth on his cock, and bare breast against his legs, the door opens. You internally panic at the intrusion until it registers that Woojin didn't so much as flinch. The door closes and the stranger bites his bottom lip at the scene before him. motioning to remove his own shirt. You look over and see lust filled eyes unbottoning his own shirt. Before he moves closer, he asks "Can I join or is she only yours?" Woojin opens his eyes and looks at you to see the answer. After the silent conversation you share, and without breaking eye contact, he replies "Shes mine, but I can share for tonight" You get wetter at the sentence and go back to sucking on Woojin's hard cock while Taehyung relieves himself of his clothing. Woojin moans at the feeling and you lose your breath when taehyung's fingers meet your skin. His lips making a trail along your bare spine. The addition of Taehyung has you stopping your movement. Woojin whines, but having the two at your mercy is too overwhelming for you to worry about Woojin's response. Both the Kim boys are lost in lust at the movements of your body against them. Taehyung's hands find your front and Woojin pulls you close, moaning softly as a finger penetrates. Taehyung presses against your back. The sensation of your skin making his dick erect. He kisses your neck while Woojin throws his head back and fills you completely. Between the boys, you don't know where to put your hands. You place one on Woojin's chest and run the other through Taehyung's hair as he slowly presses in. Taehyung nips and sucks at your collarbone while you adjust to being filled completely. A feeling that, until now, you have only imagined.  
Once fully filling you, the older Ki asks the younger if it's still okay. Your hand on the nape of his neck and Woojin responds, almost incomprehensibly, that "She wouldn't have allowed you this far if it weren't." You lose your mind at the acknowledgement of power. With one dick filling your pussy and the other in your ass, you can't think straight. But then they both move. All coherent thought has been long gone. The only thing left being loud moans of pleasure lost against skin. Fingers exploring, and tongue meeting two different styles of kissing. Both Kims thrust into you, noises escaping at the feeling of being inside you and pushing into you. with both bodies needing and wanting attention, you have no idea where to begin. They both push hard into you. Woojin's hand finding the nape of your neck and pulling your mouth down to his while Taehyung's hand finds your tits. Massaging what he can't suck but kissing your shoulder blades while he massages. They both moan against your skin, not being able to hold back their attraction. Woojin says something against your lips that you can't quite decipher, but soon find out what he said when his muscles clench and a look of pure euphoria overtakes him. At Woojin's finish, Taehyung takes over. A domination you didn't realize you needed. He spins you around and falls on his back. Giving you the perfect position to ride him and make him go crazy with the movements of your hips. Woojin moans at the scene, stroking his over sensitive cock but you are to entranced at the Kim boy below you. Nails raking against his skin as his hands dig into your hips and find your clit. You bounce as he draws circles and takes a nipple into his mouth. You squeal. No comprehensible thought crosses your mind, only yearning for your own completion. You grind down against him harder and harder, moaning louder with each movement. You peak over at your boyfriend and see that he is already hard again. Your own fingers replace Taehyungs. With his hand now free he takes over the movements. Thrusting into you needing his own orgasm, not realizing that you were just as close. Just when you think you can hold out, Woojin's hands pull your head back by your hair., claiming your lips Taehyung digs his fingers into the skin at your hips and thrusts up. You roll your hips against the older Kim and almost blackout at him hitting just the right spot. You don't see it, but Woojin bites his lip and comes again against your back as you reach orgasm on Taehyung's cock inside you. You fall against the older's chest as you both come down. Woojin nipping sweetly at your neck and back. Your hand goes behind you to run through his hair when you feel his hard cock again. You lean down to kiss Taehyungs mouth.. and go to meet Woojin, pushing him against the matress as you do. He may have come twice tonight, but you've only orgasmed once..meaning you need to play catch up.You know he's up for the challenge when his hands immediately go to your ass when you push him down. Spreading your cheeks and pushing a finger in, Taehyung's tongue meeting his finger. You move your hips against the two, not knowing who to pay more attention to. But when Taehyung pushes his tongue into you, your decision is made, and his fingers follow suit. He knows you need more, readying you for himself once again. Woojin kisses you sweetly, then whispers against you ear, "have fun baby girl" as he gets up to shower. He looks to his brother once and then leaves. As the door closes behind your boyfriend, Taehyung goes full dom.  
"Does baby need daddy's cock again"  
Scared to speak you moan and reach for his lips  
"how badly? Show daddy how needy you are"  
You attempt to pull him into you, still not trusting yourself to speak.  
"now baby," he says as he moves off you,"I need you to use your words or you get nothing."  
As he is attempting to get up you whine. "No! but..."  
He pulls you but the ankles to the edge of the bed, his cock teasing your entrance "yes baby girl?" You wrap your legs around him, pulling his erection fully into you and look him directly in the eyes as you say " I need daddy to fill me up. please, I've been so good."  
He groans and leans down to kiss you. Without breaking the kiss, he pulls you up against him pushing you against the wall and thrusting into you. You scream and moan his name and he sucks at your neck and marks your hips with his fingers.He pushes further and further into you. At the new sensation, you lose all sense of reality. His slick skin and dick the only thing in your mind. Taehyung marks your collarbone, one of his hands running down your thigh, the other running up your spine as he fills you with his cum. You follow close behind and just in time for the shower to cut off.


End file.
